A typical microarray system is generally comprised of biomolecular probes, such as DNA, proteins, or peptides, formatted on a solid planar surface like glass, plastic, or silicon chip, plus the instruments needed to handle samples (automated robotics), to read the reporter molecules (scanners) and analyze the data (bioinformatic tools). Microarray technology can facilitate monitoring of many probes per square centimeter. Advantages of using multiple probes include, but are not limited to, speed, adaptability, comprehensiveness and the relatively cheaper cost of high volume manufacturing. The uses of such an array include, but are not limited to, diagnostic microbiology, including the detection and identification of pathogens, investigation of anti-microbial resistance, epidemiological strain typing, investigation of oncogenes, analysis of microbial infections using host genomic expression, and polymorphism profiles.
Recent advances in genomics have culminated in sequencing of entire genomes of several organisms, including humans. Genomics alone, however, cannot provide a complete understanding of cellular processes that are involved in disease, development, and other biological phenomena; because such processes are often directly mediated by polypeptides often as participants in ligand-receptor binding reactions. Given the large numbers of polypeptides are encoded by the genome of an organism, the development of high throughput technologies for analyzing polypeptides is of paramount importance.
Peptide arrays with distinct analyte-detecting regions or probes can be assembled on a single substrate by techniques well known to one skilled in the art. A variety of methods are available for creating a peptide microarray. These methods include: (a) chemo selective immobilization methods; and (b) in situ parallel synthesis methods which can be further divided into (1) SPOT synthesis and (2) photolithographic synthesis. However, chemo selective immobilization methods of the prior art tend to be cumbersome, requiring multiple steps, or are difficult to control spatially, limiting the feature density that can be achieved using these methods, and in situ parallel synthesis methods of the prior art suffer from deficiencies relating to low or inconsistent coupling efficiencies across multiple coupling cycles. The methods in the prior art suffer from slow feature synthesis. The present invention addresses these and other shortcomings of the prior art by providing substrates, systems, and methods for array synthesis and biomolecular analysis as described in detail below.